Arranged Marriage
by teenagedreamergirl
Summary: This is a just random story i've written. :


Arranged Marriage

Kimberly Roxanne Williams, 19 – Purple/Red hair, Blue Eyes, outgoing, shy at first but brightens up when you get to know her has a little sister called Melody and a pro chef mom who owns his own restaurant called "Ice Block", sings and playing guitar, used to date Joseph Adam Jonas

Samantha Roxanne Williams, 13 – Kimberly's little sister

Alyssa- Kimberly and Samantha's mother

Kimberly- [walks into the restaurant and walks into the kitchen and grabs a soda and walks back out into the restaurant] Hey Mom

Alyssa- Hey Honey

Kimberly- [Grabs her apron and ties it around her waist]

Alyssa- Honey you know your off work today [cleaning a table]

Kimberly- I want to it gets my mind off of school work [grabs a cloth and start cleaning tables]

Alyssa- speaking of school work don't you have any homework?

Kimberly- nope mom besides its summer vacation I finally get to relax

Alyssa- [looks at her]

Kimberly- you know after I finish my shifts here, speaking of shifts where's Sam?

Alyssa- I don't know she was here before you come here

Kimberly- I might know where she is [unties her apron and puts it on the table] she goes there just to mess with my head

Alyssa- where is she then?

Kimberly- Jonas House! [Jogs out of the restaurant and jogs over to the Jonas residents and knocks the door]

Nick- [Opens the door] Kimberly? What are you doing here?

Kimberly- gee what a warm welcome nick, is Sam here

Nick- what if she is

Kimberly- Nicholas is she here or not!

Nick- oh the full name I'm scared

Kimberly- you are no help [walks into the house and brushes past nick and goes to the back room and see's Sam and Frankie kissing] Samantha Roxanne Williams!

Samantha- [pulls away from the kiss] Kim it's not what it looks like

Kimberly- oh I think it is Kissing a JONAS! Oh my life I swear you come over here to mess with my head!

Samantha- [stands up] I do not! It's not my fault you and Joe broke up now is it? I'm dating a Jonas and there's nothing you can do about it

Kimberly- [Mad] Get over to the restaurant right now! [Points to the door]

Samantha- whatever I'll text you later Frankie [kisses him once more and leaves]

Kimberly- [walks out of the house and bumps into Joe]

Joe- why hello Kimberly

Kimberly- whatever jerk [runs over to the restaurant]

Joe- [walks into the house] what's her problem

Nick- she just saw her sister and Frankie kissing

Joe- Frankie get out here!

Frankie- what Joe

Joe- were you just kissing Samantha?

Frankie- yeah were dating

Joe- why dude?

Frankie- she's cute and a heck of a good kisser

Joe- you do know her sister hates me right and if you date Samantha she's going to be coming over here a lot more!

Frankie- yeah I know she hates you, just because you had Kimberly and then you lost her and know she hates you don't mean her sister hates me so I'm dating Sam weather you like it or not [goes up to his room]

Nick- he has a point

Joe- who's side are you on here?

Nick – no ones and where's Kevin?

Joe- gone to the store with mom I need to go talk to Kimberly that's if she will [leaves the house and walks over to Ice Blocks]

Kimberly- [see's Joe in the entrance and sighs] what now! [Walks over to him] what do you want Joe?

Joe- I need to talk to you

Kimberly- not going to happen [turns around and walks to the counter]

Joe- [runs his finger through his hair and follows her] Kimberly seriously I need to talk to you

Alyssa- Kim can I talk to you a minute

Kimberly- sure when I come back then you can talk to me [goes over to her mom] Yeah mom?

Alyssa- your getting married

Kimberly- Professional chef momma says what?

Alyssa- when a girl turns 19 she has to get married

Kimberly- but I don't want to get married I'm not ready to get married!

Alyssa- it's a tradition

Kimberly- at least tell me who I'm going to marry

Alyssa- Um... [Joe walks over]

Kimberly- you're taking the mick! THERE'S NO WAY IN MY LIFE IM GOING TO MARRY THAT JERK FACE OF IDOIT THAT YOU CALL HUMAN OVER THERE AND YES IM TALKING TO YOU JOE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW

Alyssa- Kimberly stop shouting!

Kimberly- NO! I AM NOT MARRYING HIM! THERE'S NO WAY! NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!

Alyssa- Kimberly I know he hurt you but you have to

Kimberly- HURT ME? HE DONE MORE THAN THAT HE RIPPED MY HEART OUT AND STABBED IT!

Alyssa- KIMBERLY ROXANNE WILLIAMS STOP SHOUTING THIS INSTANT!

Kimberly- [stops shouting but is still mad] there's no way I'm marrying him!

Alyssa- you have to it's an arranged marriage

Kimberly- and you tell me this now! Oh great this is just great! First I find out that Samantha is dating his brother and now I'm marrying Joe

Alyssa- I knew she was dating Frankie because she came to me and asked me if she could

Kimberly- she didn't even come to me to ask if I was ok with it

Alyssa- Kim just think about it

Kimberly- I can't think about it because whatever I choose I'm still marrying him! I'm going home [walks out of the restaurant]

Alyssa- Kimberly! [She was already gone]

Joe- Aly let me go talk to her

Alyssa- good luck with that

Joe- [goes after to her]

Kimberly- [walks into her house and goes down to the basement which is her bedroom and sit's on her bed]

Joe- [follows her] Kimberly let listen to your mom

Kimberly- just leave me alone!

Joe- no I'm not I know I hurt you and I am truly sorry for that I didn't mean to

Kimberly- oh is the one and only Joseph Adam Jonas apologizing?

Joe- yes I am, and I am truly sorry just give me another chance we can make the marriage work

Kimberly- Umm…no just leave me alone [Gets off her bed and starts walking to the boy]

Joe- [Closes the door]

Kimberly- let me out!

Joe- no not until you forgive

Kimberly- no I'm not I don't care how long it was, I'm NEVER going to forgive you

Joe- [Pushes her against the wall and pins her arms on wall with his hands] but what about the marriage

Kimberly- as I said before I don't want to marry you

Joe- [Kisses her]

Kimberly- [Thinking: -What is he doing?, Gawd I missed his kisses he was the best kisser ever!, Kimberly what are you saying don't like him!, oh Gawd yes I do- Stuck in the trans and kisses back]

Joe- I always knew you still liked me [kisses her again, deeply]

Kimberly- [wraps her arms around his neck, continuing the kiss]

Joe- [pulls away after a while, smiles] So?

Kimberly- [looks at him] So what?

**_What do you think Joe will say? ;D_**


End file.
